


Run

by GeekWithoutGlasses



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Gen, Heavy Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shortly After 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekWithoutGlasses/pseuds/GeekWithoutGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin had been a person once, she was more than whatever this was. But now, she was reduced to nothing, the guilt having consumed everything she'd once been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This Drabble was roughly inspired by the tumblr prompt "I was a person once, I was more than this."
> 
> I'm fairly new to AO3, I've previously posted mostly on fanfiction.net, so constructive criticism is welcomed.

She ran. With no clear destination in mind, Clarke ran, she ran until her lungs burned, and her legs could carry her no farther. Unable to think of anything but getting away from that place, away from her friends, the most important people in her life, whose very faces now made her want to fall asleep on the grassy ground and simply never wake up. She couldn't get the images out of her mind, the innocents, the children, whom she'd so violently ripped life from. Their faces only reminded her, reminded her of the monster she'd suddenly become.

Turns out, Jasper had been right. Maybe she was crazy, maybe she was the biggest threat to any of them. But now she'd left, so they didn't need to worry about her anymore.

For a moment, a feeling of guilt passed over her, she'd left Bellamy with the burden, alone. Clarke pushed it aside as quickly as it had come, he could handle it, he was Bellamy. He was so much stronger, so much better than she could ever be.

She slowed to a walk, and took a few deep breaths. Pausing, she looked up, taking in the stunning view of the trees, so dense they nearly blocked out the sun. Good, she thought, It's not like she deserved it anyway. All those kids, they'd never get the chance to feel the sun on their faces, or breathe real air, or float in the water. She had, and now she didn't deserve to do so ever again. She'd taken the opportunity from them, ripped it away when it was right in front of them. She was a monster, worse than the Mountain Men, they were willing to sacrifice the few to save the many, she'd sacrificed the many to save the few. Over three hundred had died to save fewer than sixty of her people.

The guilt was eating her alive. And there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it. She ran, and kept on running, Clarke ran until her legs gave out. Eventually, she collapsed, devoid of the energy it took to get back up. Sprawled on the dirty ground, she wove her fingers through her matted hair, expertly combing through the knots that had found a home on her head.

Clarke Griffin had been a person once, she was more than whatever this was. But now, she was reduced to nothing, the guilt having consumed everything she'd once been.


End file.
